Vehicles may be powered by an internal combustion engine. During operation of the internal combustion engine, a heat source may ignite a fuel within a combustion chamber to combust the fuel and provide power to the vehicle. Such ignition may occur hundreds of times per second during specific operating modes of the internal combustion engine.